This world we live in
by dreamingpenguin
Summary: A spin off from separated forever. A new enemy is out to get the penguins and they get separate once again, meeting more new friends, more new enemies and more twists and turns. ( The penguin on the cover is NOT an enemy)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, now here a new story! Nobody is reading ****power of the five ****so I am starting this story! This is kinda like my book separated forever but I am adding more twist and turns. Enjoy!**

* * *

It all started on a dark, ordinary night. The time must of been 2000 in military time as all four penguins were off on their own. Kowalski was using his clipboard and fixing his heat ray. Private was watching the Lunacorns and you could hear Rico's groans from the corner of the room. I was just watching over them, there was nothing better to do anyways. Then I heard Kowalski irritated growl.

" Ugh"! Kowalski hissed and threw the heat ray on the floor. The thing made a spark. And another spark that lit into a flame. Kowalski yelped and jumped back from the blueish flame. Private jerked away from the t.v in time to leap away to safely near me. Rico hacked up a fire extinguisher and the flame turn into a small cloud of smoke.

" Kowalski, what the heck was that"! I shouted over the noise of the fire extinguisher.

" Sorry, Skipper! I just couldn't get it to work! It was like locked..". The scientist trailed off his shouts and looked puzzled. Rico finished putting out the fire and hacked it back up. We just stood there for a few moments until Private spoke up.

" Um, Rico? Did you hack up a bomb too"? He asked and point to the black shiny bomb on the ground. Rico looked over at us with a puzzled look.

" Uh No". Rico said slowly and we watched the bomb. Then I realized the bomb was _lit _and at to _blow._

" Take cover"! I hollered and Rico grunted in panic and Private gasped. Kowalski yanked the slight-panicky Rico behind the table while I grabbed Private's flipper and we hid behind the T.V.

" Skippah..". I heard Private and \ as soon after he said that, before I had time to respond, the bomb exploded. It was pretty loud and the room lit up for a flash. But after the H.Q lit up with gray smoke, making all of us cough uncontrollably. Then I heard 2 loud bangs and Private voice rose up again. " Kowalski? Rico? Skipper, what's going on"?

I peered my head around but all I could see was thick, grayish black smoke. I whispered back, " I'm not sure. I am gonna check, you stay here". I could see a bit of doubt in his eyes but I slid out from behind the T.V. Still just black nothingness. " Who's there? Show your-AH"! I screeched as I felt something slice my foot. I soon heard another loud bang as something hit my head.

That last thing I heard was Private gasp and scream.

* * *

**Sorry that it is short! So who do you think is out to get the penguins? Review to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Skipper P.O.V)

I slowly regained consciousnesses and fluttered my eyes open. I really have no idea at this point who the heck it could be. Blowhole attacked us once again only a month ago so I doubt it was him. Hans showed up after 3 months ago, so that leaves him out too. That snake Savio was sent to Canada over almost eating a little girl so He was out too. Rat King guy couldn't have sneaked inside and just knocked us out. Clemson wouldn't do something like this either. Yup, no idea at this point.

I glanced to my left where I saw Private, Kowalski and Rico chained to the wall by their flippers and feet. I was chained to the wall too but I was a good yard away from the others. The three penguins were either asleep or unconscious, I couldn't them. Then I heard the door creak up and an animal came in.

It had rusty brown eyes and sleek body. It's red with brown striped tail swished as she came in. Her ears were black with white as snow outline and were perked. Her round head was red with a white muzzle, chin, cheeks and eye brows. The red panda's snout was pointed high in the air with her black noes. The stomach and legs were ebony black and silver claws out stretched. It was Safara, a red panda. I thought I would never see _her _again. I saw her coming up to me so I guess she saw my confused look.

" Ugh, you again! Couldn't you get captured somewhere else"? Safara hissed pretty annoyed.

" I thought I never have to see you again. Who you working for this time"? I growled with my death glare. She snorted and lashed her striped tail.

" Nobody. I can handle myself. I just need to see other peoples strategies and I'm all set. So plan to separate you six didn't work I see". She commented pacing slowly in front of me.

" Don't get any Ideas". I threatened but came out worriedly.

" So I thought. Why get all 6 of you and pair them up to separated? Wouldn't it be easy for me to get only four of you? And harder if the four of you are separated by yourselves. That is just my plan". She said placing her paw on my stomach and claws slowly digging in. I winced once a little trail of blood trickled down and struggled a bit. " Struggling _useless _you know". Safara smirked and dug her paw in more at the word useless.

" But this isn't"! I exclaimed and kicked her head, making her drop the remote and I pressed my webbed foot agents the release button. I leaped down while Private, Rico and Kowalski dropped to the ground still asleep. " There asleep.. right"? I asked, not really expecting a answer as I got in a defense stance.

" I don't kill, I torture to death". The red panda said witch was a lie. I seen her kill with my own eyes but I didn't press on. Safara growled and pounced on me. Yanking her off, she hissed and I felt her claws dig into my shoulder. I got her off in time but she jumped right back on, ready for round two. My growl turned in a yelp as she bit my leg. The next thing was a blur but I was yanked down to the ground. I grabbed something fluffy, maybe her ear and yanked. Witch resulted in a yelp and more claws for me.

" Ugh". I heard someone groan. I think it was Private starting to wake up. I was on my feet but the bite to my foot really took my toll and soon tripped over my own feet.

" Ha. Say goodbye to your boys". Safara said and Kowalski voice popped up.

" Huh, what? What up with the red panda? Skipper? Skipper where are you"? I raised my flipper indicating I was on the ground. " Skipper"! Kowalski cried. I heard Private gasp and Rico grunt. Then the white flash of light came and swished the room before disappearing. Then Kowalski was gone. This happened to Kowalski and Rico too I was last and felt her paw on my cheek.

" Bye Skipper. And hopefully I won't see you again. _EVER". _Again I gasped as Safara paw dug into my face and the white flash swooshed the room. I finally went unconscious.

* * *

**So how is it? Please R&R! Will update on Thanksgiving ( tomorrow) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is Kowalski's chapter! Hope you like and please R&R!**

* * *

Kowalski woke up suddenly and felt as dizzy as if he was sleeping for hours. But he knew he was asleep for only minutes. The last thing I remembered was waking up seeing a red panda , who he never saw in my life pressing a red button. And seeing Skipper bleeding on the ground and Private and Rico moaning. Now he was here. Kowalski peered around. Where was here anyways?

All he could see was the winter frosted trees and shadows passing by. Snow fairly drizzled down and the wind howled like crazy. A few snow-covered plants swayed in the wind. The weather seemed like a possible blizzard. Dark blue shined down from the sky making the whole forest gloomy.

He shivered at the coldness and cursed under my breath for being a warm climate penguin. This place was very creepy. He stood up and started to waddle around. He saw the shadow of something white and then noticed it was a arctic fox. He ducked behind a thick tree and held his breath as the shadowy figure vanished. Breathing a sign of relief, Kowalski jerked around and saw rodents called collared lemming scurrying around. For a frozen forest, there was quite a lot animals.

" How are you"? A voice said making me jump into a attack stance and then hitting my head agents the tree. I groaned slightly and rubbed my head. " Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Silver-mist. And you are"? She asked me. I looked up at her.

She was a snowy owl and she had sapphire eyes that reminded me of Skipper's. Silver-mist was white and wings were splattered in black dots here and there. She had a black pointy beak and long, black claws. She looked intimidating but her eyes show with curiosity. Silver-mist was young and seemed nice.

" Kowalski". He said after a moment and stumbled up.

" You alright, Kowalski"? She asked and offered me a wing of assistants. He nodded and shook the dizziness off as she yanked me up.

" Yeah, thanks Silver-mist".

" So what's a penguin doing in the winter forest? And you can Misty". She asked.

" I er got dropped off here". He lied to her. If he told her the truth she would think I was insane.

" Dropped off here? By who? Were they a hunter? Are they penguins too"? She blurted out. He signed, there was no way he would make up that big of a lie and get away with it.

" Well sent here actually. It was a red panda and she attacked my friend. But I couldn't help in time because I was sent here and where exactly is here anyways"? I looked around at the icy forest, clueless.

" Sweet free Canada". Misty paused. " Are you...shivering? Aren't you a penguin that lives in Antarctica? Like all penguins"? Misty asked, titling her head slightly.

" Y-yeah, I'm a penguin. A w-warm climate penguin witch is e-existent". I stuttered over the cold and I could see my breath as I talked.

" Oh, never hear of a warm climate penguin. Want to head to my tree? It warmer there than out here in the snow". Misty explained and whispered. " I got a nice little underground space, but don't tell anyone 'round here. They'll try to take it over". She explained. He seemed not like the other owls 'round here and pretty lost. Couldn't leave 'em here to freeze to death.

I nodded, glad that I could trust someone in this deadly woods. I followed her as she started walking. " Who's the they"? I asked as I waddled next to her.

" Most of the owls here. Can't trust anyone out here. But you can trust me, torturing animals isn't on my hobby list". Misty explained and stopped at a big rock. " This is the place. Just crawl through here and I'll meet you down stairs". The snowy owl explained before flying into the air. Kowalski lifted the rock aside and looked at the black tunnel. I could fit through easily. He thought as he crawled inside and covered the entrance with the rock. After a good minute I showed up in a room.

The ceiling was tall enough so he could stand straight and the ground was dirt. There was a little pile of dead mice and rats in one corner and 3 nests made out of leafs in the other corners. There was another tunnel leading upwards and there was a tunnel I came out of. It was cozy. Then Misty came sliding down the upward tunnel and then dusted herself off. " Ah, you made it". She commented, coming forward.

" Nice place you have here". I complemented, looking around a little more.

" Thanks. And I hope you don't mind my sister and brother. They should be coming soon but there nice too". Misty replied and pointed her noes to a nest. " You can stay here for now. I think a snow storm is coming in this evening so your welcome to stay here". He smiled slightly.

" Thanks, Misty. I just hope my friends are alright". Kowalski said sitting down.

" Why, what happened to them"? She asked.

" They got separated and I don't know where. One of them seemed injured and the other two might be also". I explained sadly to her. Then I heard someone sliding down a tunnel. Then two owls appeared at the end and shook themselves.

" Hey, what's up with the duck"? A males voice said coming from one of the owls. He looked almost exactly like Misty but had more spots all over and yellow eyes.

" Ugh, Harry. Your so dumb! It a penguin, ya dummy". Misty groaned and I nodded.

" I heard of penguins! Jack saw one before"! The other owl squeaked. Her voice was high and she seemed like a tween, unlike Misty who was a teen. She had a few spots on her wings and golden eyes. " I'm winter". She introduced herself.

" I'm Kowalski. Nice to meet you two". I greeted them and they did a slight smile.

" And I found Kowalski and said he can stay with us for the next few days". Misty explained to her siblings.

"Alright. I was going to hunt anyways. Hey um Kowalski, what do ducks- er penguins eat"? Harry asked me.

" Doubt you find any but fish". I said and hope he found some. I would have to be on the near death of starvation to eat a bloody gutty dead mouse. I ate krill once, but it wasn't as good as nice fish. Harry nodded.

" I'm sure I can find some inside the lake so I'll be back by morning. You guys should rest up". Harry commented before jumping up into the tunnel.

" Bye"! Winter called to Harry and curled up in a nest in a corner. I soon heard her snoring and Misty curled up inside the other nest. After a while I heard both of there snoring. But I didn't sleep.

All I thought of was the others. Rico would prombly destroy half a city to find us, Private would freak out and Skipper was still injured and I think pretty badly. I was grateful that Misty found me, but I still wasn't sure about them. Owls are quite... different animals. Unpredictable you could say. And they seemed a little _too _friendly. I'd just have to sleep with one eye open.

* * *

**Sorry I tried to make the chapter longer but you know, Thanksgiving and all. **


End file.
